Dirty Little Secret
by Jackeline762
Summary: ¿Acaso seré yo, el único que sufre de esta manera? El único que por ser un completo imbécil de enamoro de su mejor amigo, el cual, para colmo, sufre de homofobia... Espero que no, no para mal, sino para tener a alguien que comparta el mismo pequeño y sucio secreto que tengo yo...


**Hola! Este es mi segundo fic de BTR, aun sigo siendo algo nueva en esto de escribir, así que no sean malos conmigo y dejenme un comentario, ya sea "me gusto mucho" o "¡Que asco de histiora!", acepto cualquier posición, sin mas los dejo leer:**

Deja de reírte!Jajajajaja-

-¿como quieres que deje de reírme, si tu también te ríes?Jajajajajajaja-

-¡Me río porque tu te ríes!- Intentas inultimente parar de reir-Jajajajajajaj, ya en serio ¡No es gracioso!-

-Bien...bien jejeje- trato de controlarme y parece que funciona, a excepción de la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en mis labios y que amenaza con soltar otra carcajada

-Bien, ahora es tu turno-

-Ay no- te respondo con miedo fingido

-¿De que te asustas? Ni que hubieras asesinado a alguien...No lo has hecho ¿Verdad?- lo ultimo me lo dices un poco temeroso

-¡Pero claro que no!- te veo con cara asesina- o al menos eso quiero que creas-te digo con voz tétrica, eso fue suficiente para que te levantaras rápidamete de tu cama, un poco asustado pero te tomo de la muñeca antes de que te alejes mas...por suerte no notastes mi sonrojo cuando te tome la muñeca

-Me conoces mejor que nadie, incluso me conoces mejor que yo mismo, sabes no seria capaz ni de matar a una mosca-

-Si tienes razón-te vuelves a sentar enfrente mio- no tienes la fuerza para matar la mosca-terminas de comentar divertido y con una sonrisa, a la cual vuelvo a sonrojarme

-Ok, eso si me dolio-Te respondo con dolor fingido mientras dirijo una de mis manos hacia mi pecho, hacia el lado del corazón- creo que algo se rompió en mi interior- te respondo aun más dramático

-Cuidado y necesitas un hospital, Drama Queen. Pero nos salimos del tema- te pones mas serio- ya te dije lo que me paso cuando iba en tercero de primaria- empiezo a reírme por lo bajo- lo cual NO fue gracioso. Así que ahora dime un secreto tuyo-

-Pues...- me pongo pensativo

-...¡Ah, ya se! ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el campamento Woonky Donky?-

-¿Pero como olvidarlo? Fue uno de los mejores campamentos de mi vida, en especial porque ahí fue donde conocí a Jo- Pienso en mil y una maldiciones cuando escucho su nombre

-¿Recuerdas cuando ese chico, Jett, te reto a una carrera en bicicleta y sin ruedas entrenadoras?- asientes- Bien,pues quizás, te ayude mas de lo que debí- me miras confundido

-¿Como que ayudarme mas de lo que debistes? Si por ti es que aprendí a andar bici antes de la carrera

-Es que puede que yo- hago comillas con mis manos- "accidentalmente" haya espichado una de las ruedas, y cortado los frenos justo antes de la carrera- ante la confesión me miras con asombro y hablas en un tono dramático

-He vivido una mentira toda mi vida-

-Y luego la Drama Queen soy yo-

-Por favor, tu estuvistes como dos horas riendote de lo que me paso a los nueve años-

-¿Ves lo exagerado que eres? Es imposible reír durante dos horas, ¡Te afixias a los tres minutos continuos!, además el delfín solo quería ser amistoso, aunque... Hay varios estudios científicos que indican que...-

-Ay Logan, tu y tus estudios científicos- me interrumpes

-Ay Kendall, tu y tus idoteces- te respondo de la misma forma, a lo cual tu me miras ofendido

-Bien, ahor- soy interrumpido por segunda vez, pero ahora es por un celular, es el tuyo, veo que lo tomas y contestas

-Aja...no, nada,solo aquí con Logan,...¿En serio?...¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que iré!...bien, ya voy por ti, esperame... Yo también te amo- Ahora imagino mil maneras de matar a la persona con quien hablas

Cuelgas, te levantas de la cama y te dirijes rápidamente a la puerta de salida de tu habitacion, pero antes de que salgas te pregunto

-¿Que paso?- a la vez que me levanto también de la cama

-Oh era Jo, dijo que había conseguido las entradas al concierto de Green Day, ¿No es Genial?-

-C-claro que s-si, Green Day es tu banda favorita- aguanto lo mejor que puedo las ganas asesinas que tengo en estos momemtos-¿Pero como consiguió las entradas? Ya estaban agotadas- le pregunto mientras meto una mano a uno de los bolsillos, y apretó fuertemente, lo que se encuentra dentro

-No quiso decirme, pero dime si o no, ¿No tengo una novia maravillosa?-

-Si, la tienes-

-Tranquilo, Logs, algún día encontraras a alguien especial tambien- y dicho eso, salistes como alma que lleva el diablo, me volví a sentar en la cama y saque lo que tenia en el bolsillo... esa era la única razón de mi visita

-De todos modos ya están arrugados, ya no valen nada- Tomo los papeles y los rompo en miles de pedacitos que van cayendo en el piso de tu habitación- Tanto trabajo, para que la perra ricachona las haya conseguido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Me levanto de la cama otra vez y salgo también de la habitación y de la casa, me dirijo a paso lento y cabizbajo hacia uno de los tres trabajos que encontre para poder pagar las entradas...A veces me provoca gritarte que ella solo te utiliza y que no eres el único en su vida, que ella y James también tienen algo, y ese algo es mas fuerte que lo que tiene contigo, me provoca agarrar tu cara y besarte de una buena vez, decirte que hice lo de la bici de Jett y mas, durante todos estos años, solo por que te fijaras que hay alguien que si te quiere de verdad, pero...si lo hago, tu homofobia despertara y me odiarás de por vida...ya es suficiente con saber que soy rechazado, no quiero comprobarlo...

-"Encontraras a alguien especial también"- repito lo que me dijistes momentos antes-¿Que tal si ya encontré a al alguien especial, pero esa persona es un maldito homofóbico?-

Nosé si algún dejare de sentir esto hacia ti, dejar este dolor cada vez que te e bobas hablando de ella, dejar de sentir esas ganas asesinas y psicóticas cada vez que los veo juntos...dejar de sentir esa inmensa tristeza y ganas suicidas, como la vez en que accidentalmente entre a tu alcoba mientras tu y la puta estaban estaban teniendo relaciones...

Lo único que se es que cuando ella te rompa el corazón, o cuando descubras lo de James y ella, yo estaré ahí contigo, como siempre lo he hecho, siempre que ustedes dos terminan (bueno, que ella hace un berrinche por cualquier estupidez y te termina) yo te consuelo, y lo peor es que te ayudo a volver con ella ¿Por que simplemente digo que no y ya? Para dejar de sentir ese vacío y soledad, pero bueno, hay un dicho que dice "Que no hay mal que por bien no venga" si eso es cierto, ¿Cuando llegara la parte buena, de haber pasado tantos sufriendo en silencio?

-¿Cuando?- levanto la vista y ahí esta el Mc Donalds que abrieron hace una semana y en el que en contrataron hace una semana para pagar los ya inexistentes boletos, entro y olvido todo lo relacionado a ti, bueno, hago el nuevamente fallido intento de olvidarte...de verdad espero que esa parte que viene ,supuestamente, con buenas intenciones llegue pronto, pero mientras eso pasa, solo me quedaolcultarte a ti y al resto del mundo mi pequeño y sucio secreto:

Te amo...

**Bien, si llegastea hasta aca, o me distes una oportunidad, o te aburristes y bajastes hasta el final, cualquiera que sea la repuesta, no olvides dejarme un review :)**


End file.
